To Be Loved And Be Loved By Me Sam's Story
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: Holes' Movie version told by Sam... what were his thoughts on Green Lake, his relationship with Katherine, and the people who lived in a time where segragation was rampant? Get ready for Drama, fuzzy Romance, Suspense and...Psych? Read and Review!
1. Samuel Gardener The Onion Man

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Holes… if she did, Sam and Kate would live happily ever after on the onion grove …

Note: My endnotes are a little script of Gus and shawn from Psych. I recently got into that so I thought I'd add a little in there… dedicated to the fabulous Dul'e Hill!

Spring, 1895

Green Lake, Texas... it's a fine place to raise a family, and most here are accepting of a black man such as myself. Who am I, you ask? My name is Samuel Gardener or Sam the Onion man as most folk call me around here.

I'm an onion harvester by trade, my family has harvested onions of all shapes, sizes, colors and tastes ever since before Mr. Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation, freeing most if not all slaves... I won't go into that now; that's a story for another day.

As I said before, most here are accepting of men such as myself, that's usually because if I didn't sell my onions, men folk 'round here wouldn't get their missus' stews with their cornbread loafs. Other than that, most don't bother, 'cept for the young'uns wantin to hear stories I've been famous for tellin for miles around.

Then there's her...Miss Katherine Barlow, the sweetest and most beautiful angel in all of Texas, let alone these fine forty-four states of ours. I'm not the only one who holds this opinion, though I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

Miss Katherine, or Katie, as I call her _**only in my head**_, is the town's only school teacher. She teaches the children in the morning and lets them out near supper-time, then during the evening she turns right back around and teaches thee grown-folk, mostly men, who never learned to read and write.

Personally, I feel that most in the school house during that time are there for an hour's worth of Katie... er, Miss Katherine *ahem*, than the lessons themselves.

Presently I shake my head as my fists pound themselves into the pile of dough I've pinned for biscuits. Yes, I can cook... my momma made sure of that. I live in the log cabin my brothers and sisters and I were born and raised in near the onion grove at the northeast side of Green Lake.

My parents died some years back, Daddy from malaria about ten years ago, and Momma was caught in the influenza blight around the time I was still a youngster. All four of my siblings are off and married and living in different states. I'm the youngest, and after Daddy died I inherited the house and the onion grove.

I made it back from town a while ago, and now I'm heatin' the leftover beans and hogs fat for supper. It isn't much, but I get by. The best part about the meal is the onions with their sweet, fragrant flavor.

Speaking of sweet and fragrant things, as I say my blessing over the meal, back to what I was saying about Katie. *sigh* I can't seem to stop myself. I catch myself thinking all the time what would my life be like with Katherine, especially since it can get a little lonely around here. I wonder what it would be like if I were to marry her and start a family...

_Whoa... whoa... slow down... freeze! First of all, you don't know her like that, and you never will... not with Trout Walker around, and second, the minute you propose such an idea, the sheriff, or Trout, or both is likely to shoot you on sight! Neither is a good situation for Katherine! Second, look at your skin, and look at hers... it would never work! You two are too different!_

I roll my eyes at myself as I get up to put the bread in the stone oven to cook, trying to think of possibilities, or scenarios, _something _to deflect the negativity. Ten minutes later after saving the biscuits from nearly getting burned, I still haven't thought of anything.

I just don't know her that well. Ah well, I think... that's more of an excuse to get to know her better... without Trout and Sheriff trying to tie a noose around my neck, of course. Sitting down eating supper, I realize something is missing with my food... something sweet. I grin and realize what it is.

Getting up and going to the jar by the stove, I hold it to the dim light and realize I'm down to my last sliver of peach. I sigh; guess I'll have to finish dinner without it... I finished my supper, read the family bible Daddy gave me before he died and got ready for bed.

I know God made us to toil after the Garden, but did my muscles have to hurt this much? I blew out the candle by the bedside. Mmhh... goodnight sweet Katherine...

A Bit of Humor

Shawn: See, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Gus: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? A noose around my NECK? are you SERIOUS?

Shawn: rolls eyes: It's not the end of the world, sheesh... calm down

Gus mutters and gives Shawn his famous sidelong glare.

Gus: Now what?

Shawn: We meet Katherine, I guess...

Gus rolls his eyes and mutters to himself how he got stuck with Shawn of all people

Shawn: Shh! they're coming back!

Gus: sees no one Who?

Shawn: points to the readers, reviewers, Sam and Katherine THEM!

Gus *seriously?*: Still seeing no one: You need help, man... serious help...

A/N: Please Read and Review!


	2. Market Day and The Accident

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Holes… if she did, Sam and Kate would live happily ever after on the onion grove …

Note: My endnotes are a little script of Gus and shawn from Psych. I recently got into that so I thought I'd add a little in there… dedicated to the fabulous Dul'e Hill!

The next morning I got up early and got ready for the day.

My donkey Mary Lou was tied up to her post on the other side of the lake... all I had to do was take the new shipment of onions from the boat I had named Mary Lou I had picked the evening before, and put them in the cart.

Since today was market day, most everyone would be going to different stores. The students loved market day because Katherine usually let them out of school early. Such was the case hours later when I had been calling folks to buy onions.

I told the townsfolk stories of the Ancient Egyptians and their beliefs that the onions could cure anything from measles to mumps, and even keep away yellow spotted lizards.

"Just ask Mary Lou... all she eats is onions, and she's almost a hundred years old" I said, feeding and onion to my beloved friend and animal. Miss Katherine, bless her angelic heart replied "How would you know, Sam... You're not a day over twenty-five" stroking the blond hair of the little girl in front of her.

As I turned to her, I grinned, holding back the urge to wink at her and tell her I'm actually thirty. I took liberty to tease her a little, tit-for-tat, and saying that onions were 'nature's magic vegetable'.

About a minute after I gave some of the local miners a few bottles of my potent lizard juice, and explaining that lizards don't like it (I've had a few close calls with them myself, though I dare not tell Katie, lest she worry), Trouble Trout Walker and the sheriff arrived with several others.

"Here you are Miss Katherine, a bag of my very _special_ onions" my heart was hammering in my chest, hoping she'd catch the hint. She seemed to, as I noticed her fair skin turn slight pink. I cheered in my head.

"Thank you" she said softly with a polite smile. "And your peaches" she said, handing me what I had been waiting for the past two weeks. "Thank you" I relished in the small grazing of our fingers as she handed me the jar.

Katherine didn't think I'd noticed Mr. Walker trying to nod at her and get her attention. I kept my emotions in check and to myself, but secretly, I hoped he'd fall into a pit of lizards so high, he couldn't get out.

In reality, I knew that against Walker, I had no chance. He was rich, his father owned the town that was soon to pass on to him, and as I winced feeling my heart lurch in pain with the truth of the matter, he was white.

Though I was born free, I'd likely be hung or shot for even the thought of being with Katherine, though I'd been doing just that since the moment I looked into those heavenly pools of blue. That saddened me beyond belief. When would people learn to see past one's color of their skin?

Gus: Dang... homey got game

Shawn: who got what?

Gus: rolls eyes: oh forget it... just keep going

Katherine's POV

As I sat in my kitchen cutting up the last of today's onions from Sam, I couldn't help but stop and think a moment. How is it that every time he comes near me my heart just wants to sing?

Why is it that when I see his smile, or his dark eyes on me, I just want to melt, only to have him scoop me up in his arms... those arms well-toned from rowing across the lake, and other chores that men are specifically responsible for outside.

I shiver at my thoughts, and chastise myself for thinking in that way. Sam truly is a good man... I can see it, in his eyes, in his smile... the way he looks at a person as if to draw them out.

The trouble is, I don't know much about him, besides the fact he is an African-American. How is it that a sweet, gentle, kindhearted soul as Sam can come to a place like this and be almost shunned from all society? Why, there is no man in this town as good as he is! His parents must have taught him well, though I don't know anything about them, either.

"Augh" I hiss, as I have cut myself with my paring knife, the onion juice, though sweet, stinging in the wound. Ignoring the burning sensation and stirring the pot of peaches, wishing that the cinnamon sugar and butter would hurry up and mix, I set my hand on the scalding hot tip of the pan, my palm burning from the heat.

To make matters worse, the hem of my apron caught fire. As I scampered to the sink to wash out the flames, I also set my palm under the cool water. It stung badly, bringing tears to my eyes. Ripping the burned part of my apron, I made a crude bandage, tying the knot rather loosely on my hand.

At this moment I must get back to the peaches before the bottom batch burns. I grunt and groan... especially when my thoughts drift to Trout Walker. I can't stand that fish smelling, womanizing mongrel!

At least if Sam and I... I paused. At least if Sam and I... what? Shaking my head, I did my best to rid my mind of both men, trying to finish this batch. So many peaches to make... so little time.

Shawn: whistle: talk about a series of unfortunate events

Gus: rolls eyes and looks at Shawn as if he's from Pluto: Are you always this sarcastic about females?

Shawn: grin: What's with you? Ooh… I get it… hahaha

Gus: what?

Shawn: you feel sorry for her

Gus: No duh, Sherlock, she burned her hand and caught her apron on fire

Shawn: Mmmhmm

Gus: whatever… keep going


	3. I Can Fix That

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Holes… if she did, Sam and Kate would live happily ever after on the onion grove …

Note: My endnotes are a little script of Gus and shawn from Psych. I recently got into that so I thought I'd add a little in there… dedicated to the fabulous Dul'e Hill!

Sam's Point of View

A few days later it was pouring rain outside. I stood outside the schoolhouse thinking over what I would say to her._ Lord,_ I pray,_ why am I so nervous?_

I take a deep breath waiting outside in the rain, approximately twenty-five feet from the schoolhouse. Whether helping or hindering, the trees behind me gave off excellent camouflage. Katherine dismissed the students about five minutes later, telling one to put his cap on, and all that whether rain or shine, they will have lessons the next morning.

I have to admit as I look at her angelic face and sensing her frustration on account of the rain; I couldn't help but think she was very diligent in giving the students their lessons. To skip a day normally would not be a problem, but Trout and the sheriff would probably give her what for.

Keeping my frustration towards the two under wraps (just barely), I hesitantly entered the schoolhouse once the last student was out the door. As we both heard the sound of some of the students saying goodbye, I watched her for a second cleaning up before I addressed her.

"Hello, Miss Katherine" I said with a smile, taking off my hat, as my daddy taught me to do in the presence of a lady. "Hello, Sam" she said softly, her face betraying her surprise of my entering the school. I brought to light the left over satchel of onions I hadn't sold, on purpose.

"Thought you might still want some onions". /Please Lord, don't let me make a fool of myself…/ "Thank you" she said, with a nod and a smile. I took this as confirmation to come forward, which I did. As I made my way to where she stood, I walked carefully in between the desks, not wanting to disrupt the order in which she had placed them.

Noticing a green pitcher on one of the desks, I looked up and noticed there was a leak. Hmm… that wasn't good. I looked around a little more, trying to get my thoughts together. Seeing another pail by Miss Katherine's desk, catching more water, I began to wonder how old the school house really was, and how long it had been since it had had any repairs.

Wanting nothing more than to help, my next phrase slipped out of my mouth before I could blink, as I looked up at the first leak. "I can fix that" I heard something of a smirk come from Katie's direction of the room.

"Sam" she said, with laughter in her voice, "are you going to tell me now that your onions are the cure for a leaky roof?" I controlled my own smirk, knowing that any wrong move could put both of us in serious danger. I was Adam and she was most certainly the forbidden fruit.

I smiled and shook my head. "'Nah, I'm just good with my hands" Then I remembered something, a trick my father taught me_**. 'Keep your eyes away from the lady until the last possible moment… when she looks at you and thinks you're not paying attention, that's when you look at her.' **_I thought now would be a good time to try a little test, gauge her interest a little.

I kept my eyes averted as I tried my experiment. "I built my own boat, y'know… I need it to get across the lake to my onion field" as I said this, I noticed her turn towards me in interest. Looking up, I smiled a little to myself… she'd bought into it hook, line, and sinker!

"Well then I guess you'd be in real trouble if your boat leaked" I could feel her eyes on me… whether she was doing it on purpose I couldn't tell, but she was teasing me again. From the smile on her face, I knew she'd teased me on purpose; I'd caught her attention now.

I thanked both my Heavenly and earthly fathers' in my head as I walked closer to her. She was wiping her desk from the rain with a towel, but I would have sworn I noticed a thin, black strip of cloth around her left hand as if it were a makeshift bandage, as she folded the cloth.

Ridding my head of the oncoming traitorous domestic thought, I started to get worried. Had Katherine hurt herself in any way? Hiding my concern as well as the urge to lick my lips at not only the visage of the angel in front of me, but also the peaches on the table to her left, I looked her in the eye. Trout and the sheriff be hanged, the one thing my father taught me never to do was run, and never back down from the things you want most.

"I'll tell you what" I said, wanting to bend my knee right then and there, "I'll fix that roof, for three jars of your spiced peaches" Katie looked at the peaches, looked at me, and nodded her head. "It's a deal" she said, putting out her hand for me to shake. I did so, very lightly, telling both my heart and brain to shut the heck on up. I smiled at her and nodded, knowing this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Katherine's POV

I was annoyed at the rain today… why does it always have to rain? I never like sending the children home in such weather, but what choice do I have? "Alright, children, you can go now… whether rain or shine we'll have school" I was thankful that no groans had surfaced as I released the children and told Billy to put his cap on. As some of the students said goodbye, and I made my way back to my desk to clear up for this evenings lessons, I didn't notice someone coming quietly into the schoolhouse.

With a shudder, I was praying it wasn't Trout… it's one thing to have to deal with him at evening lessons… it's a totally different matter to… "Hello Miss Katherine" I turned and looked up in confusion. There stood Sam, quiet, gentle Sam coming in from the rain, with something under his arm. He looked quite pleased to be in from the rain, but I was curious as to what brought him here.

"Thought you might still want some onions" he said walking a little closer, though staying a good distance away. It was almost as if he were Adam… unsure about approaching a forbidden fruit. "Thank you" I smiled warmly… thankful for his thoughtfulness, though unsure of how to phrase it. My stomach was doing flips, and I felt a little light headed.

At my nod of appreciation, he took it as a sign to come closer, though still keeping his distance. Looking around the schoolhouse, he smiled as he saw the leak. "I can fix that" he said. I couldn't help but smirk. Dear sweet Sam… surely he was blessed with a planter's thumb, but onions couldn't fix everything.

I said so, teasing him just a little. He smiled again. "Nah, I'm just good with my hands" Lord forgive me, I could feel myself blush. Heaven's knew what he meant by a statement like that! Sam went on, never once looking me in the eye… I wondered why. Was he nervous or ashamed of me? His next statement took me by surprise.

"I built my own boat, y'know… I need it to get across the lake to my onion field" he said this as he looked up at one of the leaks in the roof. I thought I could see a small smile of triumph on his face. Curious, with the itching desire to commend him on his handy work, I smiled, continuing to wipe the rain off of my desk, even though it had long dried up.

I began to fold the cloth, hoping he wouldn't see the bandage. He had an expression on his face as if he were dreaming or fantasizing about something as he watched me fold the towel. I smiled softly to myself, hoping he was dreaming about what I had dreamed about since I met him, the idea of him and me settling down on the onion grove.

Granted I haven't known him that long, but Sam is a true gentleman, never crowding or harassing me like a certain fish-smelling, boastful son-of-a-toad I know. I hope in the near future Sam and I can get to know each other better. As I was folding the towel, I didn't realized that I hadn't moved fast enough before his eyes gave way to such a tender, caring look of concern over my bandaged hand that I thought I might faint right then and there.

This sounded like a perfect idea at the moment, given the circumstances. "Well then I guess you'd be in real trouble if your boat leaked" I said laughingly, hoping to change the subject. Sam seemed to catch on, finally looking me in the eye. I could sense an heir of determination in his stance as he walked; I could see it in his face, too. "Tell you what" he said, eying the peaches I had made just last night.

"I'll fix that roof, in exchange for three jars of your spiced peaches" I raised an eyebrow. This sounded like a pretty good deal. In all of the customers I have to make peaches for, Sam is my favorite. Like his onions, he can appreciate the time and effort it takes to make a fine spiced jar of peaches. I hope he can taste the onions and extra sugar I've put in his. It would be nice not to have rain dripping on us as the children and I complete our lessons…

"It's a deal" I say finally, stretching my hand for him to shake. As he takes my hand in his, I'm surprised of how gentle and soft his grasp is, though his hands are rough and calloused, most likely due to planting more onions in the earth. I ignore my thought about him being right in knowing how to use his hands. As he holds my hand, it's as if he's afraid of injuring me.

A genuine smile comes to his face which reaches his eyes as he looks at me with those gentle brown eyes of his. Oh I never want to forget this moment for as long as I live… what a beautiful, pure… friendship this will be…

Gus: wiggles head: Whoa!

Shawn: gettin' into the groove, there bud?

Gus: scowls: And just what do you mean by that?

Shawn: Nothing… though I'm sure you'd like to go back to your middle school days and read Holes again… You know they came out with a movie, right?

Gus: rolls eyes: Yes I know… I've seen it several times

Shawn: shakes head, staring into space: And yet you've never heard it like this… what's that black guy's name? you know, he looks a lot like you…

Gus: his name is Dul'e Hill… and just what are you saying?

Shawn: Oh, nothing… oh, look… the author's coming back!

Gus: still seeing no one: Remind me to ask the doctor if it's ok for physics to take Valium

Shawn: shh!


	4. Friendship Through Favors

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own Holes… if she did, Sam and Kate would live happily ever after on the onion grove …

Note: My endnotes are a little script of Gus and shawn from Psych. I recently got into that so I thought I'd add a little in there… dedicated to the fabulous Dul'e Hill!

A/N 2- Hey to whoever is reading this… this next chapter covers the roof and the window scenes in Holes. It also introduces my OC, Henry, and mentions my other OC Mr. McGregor… If I were in charge of casting Holes, and this story line was used, I would want Henry to be played by Morgan Freeman. Just thought I'd point that out. Enjoy!

The Next Morning

Sam's POV

Grabbing the tools I needed to fix the roof, I headed slowly up the ladder up to the damaged areas that needed patching. From the spot I am at, I can see my onion cart clearly… no one will be able to steal the wares without me knowing it. As I hammered the nails into the new shillings, I couldn't help but grin to myself as to what happened yesterday. I was actually able to touch her without anyone being there!

I decide in my head that if she ever needed anything else, all she had to do was say the word. It didn't matter what the other townsfolk thought… if anything, they should be grateful their children would be learning in a safe environment. There had been a loose shingle that I hadn't noticed above Katherine's head. She turned to look up and we smiled at each other. I covered the hole and began hammering. Phew… this is gonna take a while…

Katherine's POV

He arrived long before I did, wanting to be sure where the ladder was, he smiled at me as I approached the school. "Good morning Sam… you ready?" Sam nodded, and looked at me with a gaze in his eyes as if he could listen to my voice and never get tired. As I taught the students their lessons,

I felt giddy and excited. Sam was here! He was on the roof, patching where necessary, but he was here! He had uncovered a hole near my desk that I had conveniently forgotten to mention.

As if sensing my motives, Sam turned his head and smiled at me, shaking his head before covering up the hole. Ugh! I wish school were over! I feel like a little girl again waiting to open a present on Christmas Day! I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him about the windows…

Sam's POV

I'm exhausted, but the deed is done. As I wipe my hands on the rag I'd brought along standing near the barrel that held my tools, I grin to myself. The sun has been boiling all day… almost nothing would be better at this exact moment than to jump in the lake…. Almost.

I still had a smile on my face as Katherine approached me. "Well Miss Katherine… I guarantee that roof for the next five years" Secretly I didn't want to be finished. I never wanted to be finished being around Katherine. As she set down my prize of golden spice peaches, I had the urge to tell her what a God send she truly was.

Apart from my Heavenly Father, she was the light of my life. I wanted to do more for her… and not just about the school. I told my brain to shut up, and then looked at her, my eyes squinting in the evening sun. "If there's anything else…" I said.

She looked perfectly serious as she said the next few words, though I could sense her tone was… a little out of the ordinary. "The windows won't open…" I looked at her, then looked at the schoolhouse windows… they did seem a little stuck… "and the children and I would enjoy a breeze now and then" I smiled at her. "I can fix that"

Katherine's POV

As I looked at him, he was smiling at me in a way I'd never seen from anyone before… not even from Trout. There was such… adoration in his eyes… could he be…? No, surely not… I think I'd better get home; this heat is getting to my head… I stood perfectly still, trying to pretend nothing was wrong as I answered back: "The windows won't open…" I thought it would be a good idea to let loose a little, so I flirted just a little: "and the children and I would enjoy a breeze now and then…"

Sam looked at me with an almost smirk, as if he could tell I was flirting *just a little*. I could see him looking at the schoolhouse windows. He smiled at me again "I can fix that" Oh wow! Did he just say those magical words? I think I'm going to faint! Shouldn't be surprising either, with the windows shut like they have been, the heat making the air unbearable…

Shawn: Well… looks like somebody's got a way with the ladies…*wiggles eyebrows*

Gus: I've about had it with you! What the heck are you talking about? I've never met her in my life!

Shawn: pretending to yawn: are you sure?

Gus: a vein popping out of his head: Of COURSE I'm sure!

Shawn: Doesn't look that way to me…

Gus: What? What are you talking about? (woody moment!)

Shawn: Look at the way you're dressed… then tell me you've never met her.

Gus looks at his outfit… *outfit Sam is wearing when he gives Kate his feather*

Gus: Screaming: What the Heck did you do?

Shawn: So you wanna tell me now that good ol' Gus charm hasn't wiggled its way into the story?

Gus: Of course not!

Kate comes over, looking confused: Sam! I thought you were with Mary Lou….

Gus stares blankly at her

Sam: Katie?

Gus and Sam look at each other… Sam looks confused, Gus seeths at Shawn

Gus: Shawn… Give. Me. My. CLOTHES!

Shawn: Oh, boy…

(A/N: I know there's a lot of author's notes, but I was a little stuck… sorry)

Sam's POV

It was a week before I was able to scrape enough money together to buy the sand paper I needed to fix the windows. Fortunately I have extra wood by the cabin, so I took that along just in case. Mary Lou and I were making our way back to the schoolhouse from the market, the cart full of extra supplies I would need, thanks to Henry, an ex-slave who runs Mr. McGregor's store when the gentleman is on business.

When I told Henry what I was doing, he gave me a cautious yet mischievous look. "You young'uns be careful, hear? Now's not for me to tell ya… but don'tchoo be getting yourself into no trouble…'specially over no white girl" Henry gave me a serious look. I tried to shrug him off, but I couldn't… I knew he was right.

Henry had shut up right quick… good thing too, cause good ol' money britches himself walked in the store with his squinty li'l eyes and buck-tooth grin. I felt sick to my stomach. I told myself that if Katie ever came close to sayin' yes to this fool… I'd whisk her away in those next five seconds.

Fish britches looked at me with an ugly snarl on his face. "Whatchoo doin' in my store, boy?" I kept calm. Henry tried not to laugh at my eye's twitch, but I kept serenely calm. "Just gettin' some extra apple butter… sir" Henry had the good sense not to snicker, but winked at me instead. I knew that once both Mr. Walker and I left, Henry would have himself a nice long howl.

"Come for your week supply of oil, Mr. Walker?" Henry and I shared a look. I knew that look well. Despite the fact he could get himself in trouble or even killed, Henry had a nasty habit of callin' the rich white folk like Mr. Walker 'massa' if he got riled up, and he felt their britches weren't enough to cover their big, fat egos. If Henry said it now, we'd both be hanging by the neck by nightfall… especially if he said it as a joke, making us both laugh... me especially.

As if Walker could tell I was thinking of Katherine at that moment, he answered: "Yes, Henry I have… do me a favor and give me a few cans of sardines… I'm going on a picnic with Katherine Barlow by the end of the week and I want to be _**prepared**_" He smirked to himself as if what he was planning was the most amusing thing in the world.

Henry looked at me before going to get Walker's order. I nodded and Henry shrugged and walked away. As Miss Priscilla Green walked into the store with her father, and Henry came back with the order, I noticed Walker giving Miss Green a wink, who blushed, smiled and looked away. Henry and I looked at each other. Now I mean no offense to the young lady, but she, with her pretty brown locks and Southern Belle demeanor would never measure up to the angel that was Katherine Barlow.

To think that Trout Walker saw himself as able to have any lady wrapped around his little finger, was appalling. The only charming thing about him was the gold tooth cap in his mouth that covered a rotten cigar infested sliver of nastiness. Henry chuckled as if he could read my mind. I growled good and low down in my throat, especially since I didn't like his earlier use of the word…prepared.

After the Greens left, and Walker started chewin' on a toothpick, I began to wonder... just what was he planning to do? If he had the likes of Priscilla after him, why go after Katherine? Then it hit me. Miss Green, though she was slightly ditzy, was too eager. She wanted Trout Walker, and he knew it. That's not how any man desired affection, as if being chased. Trout wanted Katie because she was a challenge. She was a prize to be won. Once he won her heart, he'd be considered the 'hero' among his comrades.

I made a promise to myself that if he touched one hair on Katherine Margaret Barlow's head in injury, I'd kill him. He could shoot me and dump me in the lake if he wanted, but if Trout ever hurt Katherine in any way...I'd be on him like white on rice, whip at the ready.

I paid for the sand paper, seein' as how Henry hadn't gotten the apple butter and headed on to the school, chewing on one of the peach biscuits I'd made for breakfast. Whatever sour mood I'd come away from the store with, it quickly disappeared with the appearance of Katherine at the door, seemingly looking for me to start on the windows.

Today was a Thursday, and it being the afternoon, most of Katherine's students were doing work on their own. Katherine was reading to a red headed young girl named Hattie Parker, who was quite interested in the writings of Edgar Allen Poe, one of the great poets of our time.

The poem Hattie asked Katherine to read was one I knew well...Annabel Lee. It had been Momma's favorite. Daddy hadn't liked it... especially the last part. After Momma died, he'd been ready to throw her poetry book in the furnace, but I saved and kept it, honoring my beloved mother's memory. I memorized everything she wrote in her little poem book, especially Annabel Lee.

As Katherine read to Hattie, I couldn't help but smile as I listened and sanded the new wood I had put in the frames for new windows. Perhaps when I was finished, Katherine and I would be able to have a chat about our favorite literature. For now though, I stayed content, listening to her read.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
>In a kingdom by the sea,<br>That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
>By the name of Annabel Lee;<br>And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
>Than to love and be loved by me."<p>

I looked through the window and smiled as she read. I had already found my Annabel Lee... the problem was telling her so. Maybe if I remembered some of the poem... how did the next stanza go?

"I was a child and she was a child,  
>In this kingdom by the sea;"<p>

Then it clicked. I remembered the last part of the stanza! Perhaps if I said it aloud, she would understand...

"But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
>I and my Annabel Lee;"<p>

I looked at Katherine as I said this, pausing my work just a moment to give her my full attention. She had been surprised when I said it aloud; let alone saying it by memory. "Sam!" she gasped, trying to keep from grinning from ear to ear. The look she gave me! It was full of the adoration and love I felt for her. _Yes! She's mine!_ My brain yelled. _Cut it out!_My conscience screamed.

Then, as if she remembered Hattie was still sitting there, she smiled. "You know... that door won't hang straight." I looked from the vicinity of the doorway, back into her eyes. After this last favor, our correspondence would be over... I would no longer be allowed to see her, except on public market days. Sighing inwardly, I tried to convince myself that as much as it hurt to let go, while still being so close, it was for the best. I nodded a second later. "I can fix that".

Shawn: aww... poor kids... you know, they remind me of Romeo and Juliet

Sam and Kate: who are they?

Gus: Um... nevermind him... he just means that your love for each other is very unique

Kate: blush: oh

Sam: trying not to strangle Gus: Thank you... I think

Shawn: oh, look what I found!

Gus sees the magazine... How to tell fictional characters that they're fictional... a rather appropriate title

Shawn: so, Kate... about that bandage on your hand... mmmmmph!

Gus has put a hand over Shawn's mouth.

Gus: lets just continue with the story, shall we?


	5. Helping a Friend

**A/N: First I want to thank K… my one and only reviewer at the moment. Thank you so much for your sweet words! They mean a lot! And it's only gonna get better from here!**

**Just to note, I know there is a lot of repetitiveness in Sam and Kate's POV, that's just to give you an idea of what they're both thinking on a particular scene. Also, I don't know if peroxide and witch hazel existed in the 1890's… I'd like to think so… especially for the scene that's coming up ;)**

**Word to the wise: This is not the original Holes movie script. This story is based on the movie, with a little more detail that the movie did not give. If you are a Sam/Kate fan, you will agree with me that those scenes, though effective, were way too short ^_^ I have put my own plot bunnies into the story to make the plot a little more interesting. I disclaim any right to Holes, or Psych… with the exception that I wish that Sam and Kate could have lived in peace on the onion grove. And the fact that Gus is one of my favorite characters up to this point**

Shawn: Here Here... Hey!

Cq: Shawn… what are you doing here?

Shawn: I just thought you needed some input… from a friendly psychic

Cq: uh-huh… you're just jealous I mentioned Gus and not you

Gus laughs.

Gus: Well, Shawn... I believe you owe me ten bucks! ^_^ and thank you, Ms. cq

cq: ^_* my pleasure

Gus: ^_^

Shawn: annoyed: get on with it!

Sam/Kate: Yes please!

**S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K**

Sam's POV

After the children were free to go home, it was time for Katherine to get the classroom ready for this evening's studies._ Studies my foot_ I thought with a growl.

My first thought was to tell Katherine to forget the classes, take her and run, back to the onion grove. At least she'd be safe there... plus, I thought with an evil grin, word had it that a certain fish named Trout couldn't swim... how ironically convenient.

As I looked at Katherine for the second time in five minutes, it was obvious she had something on her mind that was bothering her. It could be Trout, I thought, but then, my mind wandered back to the bandage I had seen on her hand the other day.

The black bandage was gone, replaced by a dirty white one that didn't cover the wounds very well. Not only that, but the bandage was short in length, revealing a rather ugly red burn on her hand.

"Miss Katherine" I said, attempting to gain her attention. She looked up at me, worry and fear in her eyes. Now thoroughly concerned, I looked down at her hand, carefully caressing it.

Beside the burn, I also noticed there was an indentation, like she had cut herself. I looked into her eyes and sat her down.

"Miss Katherine, how exactly did you burn your hand this way?" I asked gently, not wanting to scare her.

"I-I...I was cutting peaches and the knife slipped... then when I stirred the pot, I burned my hand as well." she looked down at the floor.

I may never get the chance to do this again, especially if Trout continues to pursue her, which I know he will. I lifted her gaze to my eyes, caressing her hand with my thumb. "I can fix that" I whispered, hoping she can feel the overwhelming depth of emotion I've felt since the moment I saw her.

Letting go of her hand was difficult, but if I was going to help her, I had to do it now. Going out to the wagon were Mary Lou was still hitched and grazing, she looked up and nickered at me. I grinned and petted her muzzle. "Keep on the lookout, 'hear? I'm gonna help Miss Katherine, alright?" she moved her head as if to nod.

I chuckled, grabbed what I needed and headed discreetly back inside. Sitting Katie down, I turned her injured palm towards me. Looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I could tell she was blushing.

"You weren't gonna tell me about this, were you?" I asked softly, gently taking the 'homemade' bandage off of her hand. I shuddered at the brownish burn and blackened cut on her palm. "No" she said softly.

I put some of the alcohol and peroxide on a small clean rag. "This will sting a little, Miss Katherine" I said, not wanting to hurt her. She nodded as if to say get it over with. I placed the rag on her palm and she hissed as the rag hit her cut.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my heart breaking that I'd had to cause her any pain. She shook her head, and sniffed, blinking back tears. I gently wrapped her hand, putting light pressure on the bandage and tied it up.

"There… good as new" I smiled, wanting to make her feel better. "You should take over as the doctor around here… knowing so much about medicine and such" she winked at me. I chuckled softly, shaking my head.

"What can I do?" I asked, wanting to change the subject as well as help her for tonight, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"If you don't mind helping move some of the benches in the back, I'll be with you in a second" she said. I shook my head.

"No way am I allowing you to move anything except that chalk and stick across the board" She laughed. "Oh, very well, Dr. Sam" she winked again. I looked at her, feeling my stomach flip and my heart leap for joy.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, moving the benches, while she turned toward the board and wrote several sentences on the board in pretty cursive. My mother taught me how to read and write when I was still very young.

Trying to keep my laughter to a minimum, I started to whistle instead, wondering just how many men hadn't learned to read and write… were they really that incompetent, or, like Trout Walker, were they just showing up to 'get a glimpse' of Katie?

When the men started to arrive, I had had to slip out of the schoolhouse to move Mary Lou back to her post near the river.

As I returned, I noticed Walker had shown up with his 'followers', and was sitting in the front, nearest Katherine. If he made one wrong move, I would show him that a hammer wasn't just for pounding in nails!

As the lesson continued one of the men was reading the sentence on the board with some difficulty. He finally managed to read it.

"Very good Mr. Ferral" she said with a smile. Being congratulated by the pretty teacher, Ferral smiled. "Thank you, ma'am" and sat down. I had just returned inside carrying the tools I will need for tomorrow to complete the work on the door.

Now I am a man who truly loves God's creatures, but I swear that human "fish" have to be the stupidest creatures on the planet. They can flap, and flop around, but it's just a matter of time before they die of heat stroke.

I wish I could pound that into Trout's skull as he commenced to make fun of Mr. Ferral and 'impressing' Katie by messing up the sentence and making himself sound stupid. _He's even stupider than a whole heard of sheep!_ I thought as I listened to him, keeping my face toward the window so that Katherine could not see that Walker was infuriating me.

"De…d-duck…may…s-wim on –da…l-lake… but my daddy OWNS… the lake" he ended with that idiotic buck-tooth grin of his. I nearly ate my hat as Trout grinned and winked at Katherine while he and some others laughed.

She, on the other hand I could tell, was livid. She managed however to keep calm as she dismissed the class… mostly to get rid of Trout. "That will be all gentleman" she said quietly, glaring at Trout. "Thank you… class is dismissed" As the men started to leave, some in confusion of why class had ended so early.

I stood quietly near the door, as I had been pacing, preparing for tomorrow's activity all evening, ready to ask Katherine if she needed assistance on getting home.

"Hey, Katherine…" Trout said a little too eager as he sat perched on her desk in front of her. As I looked to her with concern in my eyes, she did the best she could to hurry, wanting to get home as soon as possible. "How about you and I go on a little picnic?"

I couldn't see him, but from the disgusted look on Katherine's face, he'd probably just winked again, or some other such nonsense. "We can take a ride on my motorboat" I held in my smirk. That hunk of junk? It was probably rusted through by now. And what would happen if he ran out of gas…?

I saw Katherine frown at him. "No thank you, Mr. Walker" she said. I cheered in my head as I looked up, wiping my hands on a rag, nervously. There goes one strike.

"It's brand new… you don't even have to row it" Oh no, the heck he didn't! I know he did not just….

I saw Katie with the expression of 'didn't I just say no?' on her face. "No thank you" she said again, this time, more firmly. Strike two! His next move shocked us both. He scooted closer to her on the desk.

"Aw, come on now, girl!" I bit my tongue as he called her that, "No one ever says no to Trout Walker" he said this softly. Part of me wanted to look for my wrench and hit him right then and there, but I stayed put. The sheriff would never arrest Trout on grounds of harassment, physical or otherwise, especially since he was in for kicks too. Not only that, but the Walker family was paying his salary and more.

As I pondered these injustices in my head, I caught Katherine's reply. "I believe I just did" I stood shocked as she met my eye, only for a second. Strike three… yooooou're out!

She walked around Walker, and stood near the second desk. Katherine was too much of a lady to blatantly walk up to someone like me after disgracing a man like Mr. Walker. As he left, he moved the front desk back on purpose.

Glaring at me, he walked toward the door and glared back at her as well, sniffing in disgust. "You'll be sorry you ever crossed me, you black lovin' witch!" with that, he stormed out.

I really wanted to go after him and rip the scales off him, but Katherine was my first concern as she sank to the floor on her knees. I walked up to her quietly. "Come on, Miss Katherine" I whispered. "I'll take you home".

I gently took her by the shoulders and led her away from the school house. It was all I could do not to wrap my arm around her waist as I walked her home, not a quarter mile behind the school.

We walked slowly, and I enjoyed her companionable silence. If only I could take her back to the onion grove. But that would never be. Halfway to her home, it started to rain. Not wanting to scare her, I looked at her asking if I could take her hand.

She nodded. We rushed all the way back, hand in hand; thankful no one was out to see us. I relished the feeling of her soft, small hand in mine. We fit each other like a glove on a hand.

As we got to the door, she smiled and turned to me. "Thank you so much for bringing me home, Sam" she said quietly. I smiled at her. "Anytime, Miss Katherine" A cool refreshing breeze pulled through, playing with Katie's long blond curls. My fingers itched to touch them and to feel their softness, but I restrained myself.

I looked up just as the rain picked up. Seeing as I would never be permitted to enter her home, I turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. I turned, smiled, and nodded my head. "'Better get inside before it gets colder" I said, not wanting her to catch cold.

She nodded and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly I felt her rise and kiss my cheek. I looked at her, surprised; she smiled… and winked, getting inside the house. I walked away before I said or did something to get me into major trouble.

Rowing back to the onion grove, I decided it was time to go through Momma's things and find two of her most treasured possessions, her gold ring, which I knew would fit Katie perfectly, and the falcon feather my father had given her when they met.

She had kept it ever since, and Daddy used to tease her about keeping it so long. I'd been planning to put the feather in my brim for a while. I supposed it was time to pass it on…

Katherine's POV

As I began to get ready for this evening's classes, I could feel Sam's gentle gaze on me. It's been about a week and I still haven't told him about the cut and burn I received cutting the onions and stirring the peaches.

What if he doesn't see me the same way? Then I realized, as he looked with concern and recognition of my hand, most likely noticing that the bandage was gone, he could never see me as dull or unintelligent.

The bandage I had made from my burned apron was gone, revealing the ugly reddish burn on my hand.

"Miss Katherine" Sam said, attempting to gain my attention. I looked up at him, kindness and concern in his eyes… I'd been caught. Worry crept into my chest.

Now thoroughly concerned, he looked down at my hand, carefully caressing it. _Mmm his hands are so warm and strong!_ Sam looked into my eyes and sat me down at one of the desks.

"Miss Katherine, how exactly did you burn your hand this way?" he asked gently, as if not wanting to scare me. "I-I...I was cutting peaches and the knife slipped... then when I stirred the pot, I burned my hand as well." I looked down at the floor.

Sam lifted my gaze to his eyes, caressing my hand with his thumb. "I can fix that" I can feel the overwhelming depth of emotion in his eyes. It mirrors the same feeling I've felt since the moment I saw him.

Sweet Jesus help me, I nearly swooned in his arms at that moment. He went outside for a few minutes and headed discreetly back inside. Sitting me down properly on the seat, he turned my injured palm towards him to see it better.

Feeling tingles down my spine, his warm strong hands caressing my own, I could feel myself blushing. _Lord, how did You come to make someone as kind and gentle as Sam? How do I deal with the feelings I have for him? _I prayed in my head.

"You weren't gonna tell me about this, were you?" he asked softly, gently taking the dirty, white 'homemade' bandage off of my hand. I noticed as he shuddered at the brownish burn and blackened cut on my palm.

"No" I said softly. I watched as he put some of the alcohol and peroxide on a small clean rag. "This will sting a little, Miss Katherine" he said, his expression showing he did not want to hurt me. I nodded _let's get it over with_ I thought.

Sam nodded and placed the rag on my palm and I couldn't help it…I hissed as the rag hit my cut. "I'm sorry" Sam whispered, his heart breaking that he'd had to cause me any pain.

My heart also breaks on account of causing his heart to break, I shook my head, and sniffed, blinking back tears. Sam gently wrapped my hand, putting light pressure on the bandage and tied it up.

I wanted to moan at his feather soft touch, but kept quiet. "There… good as new" he smiled, wanting to make me feel better. I felt much better. Playing with him a little, I said:

"You should take over as the doctor around here… knowing so much about medicine and such" I winked at him. Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head. "What can I do?" he asked. I got the feeling that he wanted to change the subject as well as help me move things around for tonight.

I noticed his small blush in the candle light. "If you don't mind helping move some of the benches in the back, I'll be with you in a second" I said, not intending to leave him alone in doing that. It could be a lot.

Surprisingly, Sam shook his head, playing with me this time. "No way am I allowing you to move anything except that chalk and stick across the board" I laughed. "Oh, very well, Dr. Sam" I winked again.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, moving the benches, while I turned toward the board and wrote several sentences on the board in cursive. As I wrote, I wondered if Sam knew how to read and write. He seemed educated… I shook my head and prepared what my students were going to be learning this evening.

Groaning in my head, I was not looking forward to seeing or speaking to Trout Walker and his friends, who were just showing up to 'get a glimpse' of me. When the men started to arrive, I noticed Sam left for a few minutes.

When he returned, Trout Walker had shown up with his 'followers', and was sitting in the front, nearest me. I gulped, glad that Sam was standing in the back. As he paced back and forth preparing for tomorrow, I wondered how the idea of me teaching grown men affected him. I wasn't sure, and that's what worried me.

When Sam finished what he had to do with the schoolhouse, would that be it as far as our friendship? I dreaded the idea of seeing him only on market days. They were so few and far between!

As the lesson continued, Mr. Ferral was reading the sentence on the board with some difficulty. He finally managed to read it. "Very good Mr. Ferral" I said, managing a smile. Ferral smiled back at me. "Thank you, ma'am" and sat down.

Sam had just returned inside carrying the tools he would need for tomorrow to complete the work on the door. He stood quietly by the door, looking out the window, his hat covering his face and eyes so I could not see his expression.

"De…d-duck…may…s-wim on –da…l-lake… but my daddy OWNS… the lake" Trout ended with that idiotic buck-tooth grin of his. Trout grinned and winked at me while he and some others laughed. I, on the other hand, was livid.

How dare he make fun of someone who was less fortunate and not as well educated as he was! If he thought his 'charm' would impress me, it didn't! I managed however to keep calm as I dismissed the class… mostly to get rid of Trout.

"That will be all gentleman" I said quietly, glaring at Trout. "Thank you… class is dismissed" The men started to leave, some in confusion of why class had ended so early.

Sam stood quietly near the door, as he had been pacing, preparing for tomorrow's activity all evening. I wondered if he would be willing to walk me home. "Hey, Katherine…" Trout said a little too eager as he sat perched on my desk in front of me.

As Sam looked at me with concern in his eyes, I did the best I could to hurry, wanting to get home as soon as possible. "How about you and I go on a little picnic?" I wanted to groan out loud as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I had gotten sick of his arrogance and harassment the minute I met him. "We can take a ride on my motorboat" I held in my smirk. That hunk of junk? It was probably rusted through by now. And what would happen if he ran out of gas…?

I frowned at him, trying not to shudder at the thought. If I refused any of his advances, he could strangle me to death and throw me overboard, no one the wiser. "No thank you, Mr. Walker" I said. Sam looked up, wiping his hands on a rag, nervously. Strike one.

"It's brand new… you don't even have to row it" I glared at him. He did not just insult Sam! At least Sam was a heck of a lot stronger than Trout is! I looked at Trout, the expression of 'didn't I just say no?' on my face. "No thank you" I said again, this time, more firmly. Strike two!

His next move shocked me. He scooted closer to me on the desk. "Aw, come on now, girl!" I gulped, "No one ever says no to Trout Walker" he said this softly. Part of me wanted to find my teaching stick and hit him right then and there, but I stayed put.

The sheriff would never arrest Trout on grounds of harassment, physical or otherwise, especially since he was in for kicks too. Not only that, but the Walker family was paying his salary and more. I'd known this since I'd moved to this town.

"I believe I just did" Strike three! Yooooou're out! Sam stood shocked as I met his eye, only for a second. I walked around Mr. Walker, and stood near the second desk. I had been taught that a lady was never to blatantly walk up to someone like Sam, even though I wanted to, after disgracing a man like Mr. Walker.

As he left, he moved the front desk back on purpose; attempting to make me even madder… it was working. Glaring back at me, he walked toward the door and glared at Sam as well, sniffing in disgust.

"You'll be sorry you ever crossed me, you black lovin' witch!" with that, he stormed out. I sank to the floor on my knees after he left, physically drained as if he had beaten me. Sam walked up to me quietly.

"Come on, Miss Katherine" he whispered. "I'll take you home". I could feel his hands on my shoulders as he gently helped me up and led me away from the school house. My house is not far behind the schoolhouse, about a quarter of a mile.

I hoped Sam didn't feel I was being rude, I was stunned, tired, and had the urging desire for Sam to hold me in his arms, even if it was just my waist. We walked slowly, and I began to wish Sam would take me back to the onion grove. But that could never happen.

The students needed a teacher, and if I left, people would talk. Trout and his men would come looking for me, and the sheriff and the others would lynch Sam. I shuddered. Sometimes I just don't understand the ways of life.

How can people be so evil? Sam was a man, just like Trout… I knew that. So what if Sam had a different skin color? He had feelings, thoughts, dreams… I wondered just what those dreams were. Little did I know…

Halfway to my house, it started to rain. Sam looked at me worriedly and took my hand in his. I nodded at his questioning look. We rushed all the way back, hand in hand; thankful no one was out to see us. I relished the feeling of his big strong hand around mine. We fit each other like a glove on a hand.

As we got to the door, I smiled and turned to him. "Thank you so much for bringing me home, Sam" I said quietly, struggling to stay on my feet. He smiled at me. "Anytime, Miss Katherine" A cool refreshing breeze pulled through, playing with my long blond curls.

I wondered what Sam was thinking at the moment. He looked up just as the rain picked up. Disappointed that he had to leave, I bit my lip. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully, not wanting him to leave just yet. Where was the law that said I couldn't invite him in?

He turned, smiled, and nodded his head. " 'Better get inside before it gets colder" he said after a second. I nodded and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt the urge to feel his skin. I wanted to kiss him. So, standing on tiptoe, my 5'2 frame barely reaching his shoulder,' I kissed his cheek.

He looked at me, surprised; I smiled… and winked, getting inside the house…

**_S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K~*~S/K_**

Sam: Jack-a…

Kate: Sam!

Sam: grin: Sorry darlin' just got caught up in the moment.

Kate: How about we get caught up in another moment ;)

Shawn: OOOOK… and with that…. We move on

Gus: with his real clothes on: leave them alone

Shawn: so how do we like the story?

Kate: leaning against Sam's chest: even better than the original J

Sam: got that right ;)

Shawn: I didn't know there were perverts in the 19th century…. Gosh!

Gus: rolls eyes: Shall we move on?

Sam/Kate: Yes!

A/N: Please Read and Review!


	6. Taking A Chance

Cq: I'm back!

Sam/Katherine: Yay!

Cq: yup :D

Gus: Quick, let's get this up before Shawn gets here!

Cq: you got it Gus ;)

Enjoy! PM me with reviews :D

Cq of egypt does not own Holes, if she did, then Sam and Kate would be married on the onion grove by now :)

To all of my readers and to those who have been waiting... Happy New Year. I appologize for the long wait, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. R&R!

**Taking a Chance**

Sam's POV  
>My mission was complete. After completing the door that would keep the utensils in their place and Katherine and the children warm from the gusts of wind that blew during storms, I was finished… with the schoolhouse, of course.<p>

Just because Katie and I were separated by a mile and a half of land and sea, didn't mean anything. I'd be darned if I was going to let Trout or anyone else take away what so preciously belonged to me.

Kill me they may try, but I would fight tooth and nail before the sheriff, Walker, or anyone else try to harm a hair on Katherine's head.

As I stood near her now, my heart was beating a mile a minute. I wanted to repay her for that kiss the other night, but now wasn't the time. Momma's feather I had brought along, pinning it to my brim until I had the chance to give it to her.

As we stood outside the schoolhouse, Katie looked shocked, and lost for words.

"Sam, this is the finest schoolhouse in all of Texas" she declared finally. I was touched, feeling the heat rise to my face. "Thank you" she said, wanting to say more, but her expression said it all.

"Thank you, Miss Katherine" I said. As we shook hands, I noticed the bandage was gone. Her hand had healed up good as new. I kept back a grin, though in looking her over, she looked lovely. The daisy Hattie had picked for her… the one Katie put in her hair was a perfect touch.

I nodded and decided that now was the time. I gave her the feather. As she looked it over, and looked back at me, we smiled at each other. Heartbroken, yet fulfilled, I walked away, back to the boat that would take me back to the onion grove.

As I rowed and got ready to turn around towards home, I looked over to my right. There stood Katherine on the school steps, getting ready to go back inside.

As our eyes met, I swore she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Hopefully one day soon, she would also be mine.

(A/N: Purrr! ^_^)

Katherine's POV  
>As we stood looking at the school house, I was speechless, and sad. Sam had done a heavenly job on the repairs… the schoolhouse looked brand new!<p>

As I stood gawking for a second, the thought that he would be leaving in a few moments got stuck in my head. Forcing that out of my head, I turned to him. "Sam, this is the finest schoolhouse in all of Texas… thank you" He smiled at me.

I'd never seen a man look as handsome as he did at that moment. "Thank you, Miss Katherine" As we shook hands, I knew he could tell my hand was healed. I squeezed his hand a little to thank him for that as well. The way he looked at me then made me feel as loved as Annabel Lee.

Before he walked away, Sam reached up to his brim and took something from it… a feather; he gave it to me without a word. I could feel his eyes on me and we smiled as we looked at each other.

How I wanted then to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I love him! He walked away, back to his boat, the Mary Lou. I followed him with my eyes, walking back to the schoolhouse.

I couldn't go back inside just yet. I turned, and saw him… and our eyes met.

Oh to be his wife and sit across from him as he rows along the lake! Sadly, it's only a dream that in my world would never come true.

Sam's POV

It's been three days… three long days since I've seen my angel. I can't sleep, I've had to force myself to eat, but nothing helps. I need to go back… I need to see her.

I paused there, in the kitchen, somehow getting the feeling that something wasn't right. After managing not to cut myself shaving, only by the grace of God, I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I'm coming Katherine…

Katherine's POV  
>It's been three days since I've seen Sam. The feather he gave me is now ruined. I wept bitterly as I remembered what happened yesterday…<p>

Flashback  
>Trout came back to the school, it being a Friday, the day I usually give night lessons. He asked me to go out with him on a picnic again. I refused, again.<p>

"What, someone out there better than me?" he growled. _Yes there most certainly is_ I thought. I ignored his question. "Answer me!" he yelled, forcing me to look at him. We were standing in front of my desk.

I had taken out the feather from its hiding place, inspecting it, and dreaming of Sam. On the quill was a small indentation, two letters on either side of a slash. E/S… E/S? Could they be initials for something… maybe Sam's parents?

The thought made me shiver with delight. Where were Sam's parents? Were there other members of his family? I saw Trout look over my shoulder and over to my desk.

He'd seen the feather. I shut my eyes tight. Why oh why hadn't I tucked it safely away? "Huh… what's this? It's a feather" I managed not to roll my eyes. _Of course it's a feather you dimwit!_ I wanted to scream. I stayed silent.

"Where'd you get this?" Trout asked. I didn't answer. Trout sauntered over to me, twirling the feather in his fat fingers.

"Where'd you get it Katie…huh?" he ran the feather across my cheek. I shivered in disgust. Where was Sam? Trout seemed to be enjoying his game, evidenced by his sadistic grin.

"Well… since you're not gonna answer my… _question_, why don't we just do a little _magic_ trick, huh?" he held the feather to the flame of the candle. I gulped. Sam would never forgive me.

"Who gave you this feather?" Trout roared. I was silent, tears coming to my eyes as the flames licked the soft quills. Trout grinned and held the feather even closer to the flame. I was done for as far as Sam was concerned. I couldn't give him up though!

"Who gave you this god-forsaken feather?" Trout screamed. I shook my head. Trout laughed evilly and engulfed the feather into the flame. I watched, tears' pouring down my face as my beloved's feather was destroyed.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to beat the livin' guts out of him! I burst into tears and sank to my knees… I had lost the feather, but I had not said Sam's name. Lord knows what would happen if I had.

Unfortunately Trout wasn't finished with me just yet. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, forcing me to stand up.

"Now, don't you feel a lot better?" he asked, feigning sympathy. "Now, dry your tears…how 'bout a li'l kiss?" he grinned wickedly. I stopped crying at that moment and stared at him. He was out of his mind!

"No" I growled. Trout looked as if he hadn't heard me. "Excuse me… what?" I seethed. "NO! Now get out of this schoolhouse before I tear the living crap out of you Clayton Thaddeus Walker!" Trout looked at me in disbelief.

"What did you just say to me?!" he was in my face. "Now you kiss me or so help me Katherine Barlow I will make your life a livin' nightmare!" I couldn't help it… I smacked him… HARD. He yelped in surprise and stumbled back into one of the desks.

"Why you little TRAMP!" He ran for me, but I was quicker. I ran out the door into the rain. It had been raining a lot lately, but that didn't matter. I had to get home. Oh Sam… where are you?

End Flashback  
>Tears poured down my cheeks as I thought about the situation. If I hadn't run when I had, I probably would be dead or seriously injured by now. All of this jealousy, hate… over a simple feather? It was illogical! I wept again as I thought about the feather.<p>

It made sense. Sam had been given that feather, probably by his mother… then it was destroyed… because of me! How could anyone see past that?

Then I realized. It was about Sam… the idea that a man like Sam would give me something, only for me to refuse something that Trout was trying to do…and for good reason I might add… It was too much for Trout. I'm thankful that I hadn't breathed a word… Sam being an African-American just added insult to injury.

I tried to smile at this thought, but tears kept leaking down, some spilling over the page of Annabel Lee. It's pouring rain outside… exactly how I feel inside. I love Sam… if he asked me to marry him I'd do it in a heartbeat.

The idea that my Sam could be killed because of me only breaks my heart even more. The tears keep flowing. I can't make them stop.

I didn't hear anyone come in, and didn't notice anyone until a strong, gentle hand covered my own, and an equally gentle, familiar, strong voice whispered: "I can fix that"

I looked up in shock and disbelief.

Sam had come back! He was here! How? Why? As if giving me the answers to all of my questions, he caressed my hand with his thumb, helping me to stand up and stand with him.

As we looked into each other's eyes, everything fell into place. He leaned down, and I met him halfway… our lips touched for the first time. The kiss we shared was soft, gentle, and full of long suppressed feelings of love.

We kissed for about a minute or so, not realizing that Trout was riding outside, and had seen us. Even if he did, I wouldn't have cared.

As Sam's and my kiss ended, I smiled, still confused as to how he knew. There was a look in his eyes that said he would explain everything later as he wiped the tears away from my eyes, and caressed my cheek.

I sighed in contentment, wondering what this would mean for us in the near future. I tried to tell my brain to shush and enjoy the moment as I lay my head on his chest. He held me as if I were the most fragile porcelain in the world.

I was so tired… all I wanted to do now was sleep like this forever, with Sam Gardener holding me in his strong arms…

Sam's POV  
>As I rowed across the lake and docked, petting Mary Lou who met me with a soft bray, the feeling that something was wrong with Katherine got stronger.<p>

It was pouring rain out here. I checked the house, checking to be sure I was not being watched. As I received no answer at the door, I realized Katherine must be at the school.

As I approached the schoolhouse looking through the window, Katie was sitting at her desk. I walked inside quietly.

Walking silently up to her, I noticed that she was slumped over the desk, her poetry book opened to the poem of Annabel Lee. She wasn't reading it. Instead, I saw three tears hit the page. My heart wrenched in pain.

What had happened to make her cry this way? If Trout harmed her in any way at all, I would be his worst nightmare! My thoughts returning to Katherine, I grasped her hand gently… propriety be shot. Katie was in trouble… I had to help her.

My heart was breaking at seeing her so upset… I whispered the one thing that meant the most to the both of us at that moment: "I can fix that" Katherine looked up at me, her ocean blue eyes swimming in tears, confused as to how and why I was here.

Not answering her questions, I helped her to stand. Now I believe God ordained marriage as a sacrament… and the love between a man and his wife was unbreakable. As I looked at my Katie, though she was not my wife, yet, I knew that our love would survive anything.

Little did we both know that we needed that belief for the danger lurking outside. I did not know this, but Trout had gone riding, observing the town that would someday 'belong' to him. I also did not realize two very glaring details.

One was that he planned to marry Katherine, and to do that, he would do anything to get rid of me. The other was that he'd seen the way that we look at each other, and I also did not realize he had destroyed my mother's beloved feather.

Despite this, Katherine and I stood quietly together for what seemed eternity before I took the chance. I leaned down to her face about halfway where she met me.

Our kiss… ah how do I explain a kiss that pure, that beautiful, and so full of our love? I don't know how long it lasted, but both of us felt the onslaught of suppressed feelings that we'd held in for the past several months.

She may not be my wife just yet, but if we continue this way… I'm liable to bend right now! After wiping the remaining tears off of her cheek, she smiled. I held her as she sighed in contentment, leaning her head against my chest.

I held her in a loving embrace, tight, yet not overbearing. She was young, soft, and fresh…in many ways still a young girl, needing someone to love her as she was, and protect her from dirt bags like Trout.

As I held her against me, she was like fragile porcelain that would break if I let go. I took advantage of the opportunity and smelled her hair. Despite the rain it smelled of sunshine.

I let out the breath I had been holding for the past forty-five seconds. Henry was going to go nuts when he heard about this… I didn't care… all I wanted was to hold my Katherine like this forever….

Trout's POV

The boys and I were out in the saloon all evening bragging and 'making idiots of ourselves' as Almyra, the bartender's wife told us. We ignored her, me especially.

I needed some fun after the pain Katherine had caused me! The fella's were drinking themselves silly, so I decided to go out for a ride. It wouldn't be long before my daddy kicked the bucket.

I wanted to go and look at the town…my town. As I rode around in the rain, my thoughts went over what had happened yesterday. Why had Katherine been so upset over a stupid feather? It was just that… a stupid…withered feather that nobody but her was going to care about, least of all me!

If that girl was going to be my bride, she'd have other things to think about… like our wedding night. I grinned proudly to myself. Yep, I'd have her yet. She could do all the hootin' an hollerin' she wanted to, but in the end, she'd be mine!

I was just crossing the road across the schoolhouse, when I noticed there were candles lit inside. It was difficult to see in the rain, but it looked like Katherine was in the schoolhouse… with a man, and not just any man.

I watched in horror and rising fury as that harlot kissed none other than the Onion picker! It wasn't just a kiss you give on the cheek to a friend, either.

This was a full blown wedding at the alter kiss… the one I was supposed to ta-I mean… get, from her! I felt sick as I watched them. I couldn't take any more.

Turning my horse I rode home. Katherine Barlow would be sorry she'd ever met that Onion picker… and when I was done with him, she'd be begging me to take her back…

* * *

><p>Kate: whimper: uh-oh… he's gonna find us<br>Sam holds her  
>Sam: smirk: I can fix that<br>Kate: how?  
>Sam: wink… just wait, Katie girl… you'll see<br>Gus: smiling at the two lovebirds: now do you see why I said that aint' me?  
>Shawn: whatever! Let's get back to the story!<p> 


	7. ExPLANations

**ExPLANations**

Sam's POV

Katherine and I waited for ten minutes until I was sure that Trout had not alerted the townsfolk. Maybe it was just a vision in my head, but if I didn't carry out the plan I had in my head now, we were done for.

I turned to Katie, whose eyes were leaking with tears again. I smiled and caressed her cheek again.

"Hey now… what's the matter?" She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Oh, Sam… the feather you gave me… Trout burned it!" My heart leapt to my throat as I heard this; I waited for Katherine to explain herself. She choked, and took a breath.

"I was looking at it yesterday… thinking about you" she laughed a little through her tears. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, relishing in the feeling of soft silk against my fingertips.

Katie leaned her head against my chest and continued. "Trout came in and asked me to go on the picnic with him again" I frowned. It figured that he wouldn't rest until she said yes. "I said no" she looked up at me, fire in her eyes.

I nodded, revealing I understood.

"We got into an argument… then he saw the feather. He demanded that I tell him who gave it to me"

I let go of her, and looked at her confused. "Why didn't you?" I asked.

She gave me an 'are you serious?' look. "He would have killed you!" She hissed.

I nodded, gathering her into my arms once more. "He kept demanding to know… but I couldn't tell him… he'd been holding the feather to the candle, and when I had refused to say for the fourth time… he burned it"

Sadness overcame me at the loss of my mother's feather, but the jewel I held in my arms at this moment was safe. I was relieved. "Then what happened?" I asked, burying my face into her hair.

She giggled and grasped my jacket in her fist. This action as opposed to her rubbing my chest, made me smile. We may be alone, but we were still not married. Katie turned her head in the other direction… I guessed her neck was starting to hurt.

"H-he" I turned her face toward me "What did Walker do, Katherine?" she gasped at my blatant use of her Christian name, but I was serious. She looked down, then over to the door.

"He grabbed my shoulders roughly to stand up" I listened as she told me the argument, all the while trying to keep hold of my temper. That brainless, spineless, fish-smelling rat!

"He told me to kiss him… then when I said no he got into my face…" she looked down at the floor again, this time, walking away from me and leaning against one of the desks.

"I couldn't help it, Sam" she smiled lightly. "I smacked him so hard, he moved back into one of the desks."

Neither of us could hold our laughter in for a moment longer. We laughed. To think that my Katie was strong enough to injure Trout Walker the way she had. She was one fine lady, as I pictured my father would have said if he were still alive.

"What happened then?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the desk across from her. I must have been frowning, because she looked up at me with a guilty expression on her face.

"He started for me, but I ran out the door. Sam, if I hadn't been able to go home that night, there was no telling what would have happened." My jaw clenched in anger. I didn't want to think about what would have happened.

She could have been strangled, dumped in the lake, or abused and assaulted… all three made me furious. I took a deep breath, looking around the schoolhouse window.

I could see a couple of horsemen in the distance, coming this way. Trout was up to something, and I swore to myself that either he or I would draw our last breath before he would hurt Katherine.

"Dumb excuse for a dog" I muttered under my breath. Seemed much better than some of the other names I could come up with. Being that I was with Katherine at the moment, I controlled my tongue and my temper… then again, she would probably be able to come up with just as many names for Trout Walker as I.

This thought made me laugh to myself. I shook my head as Katherine looked at me. I took her into my arms again and rubbed her back up and down. What if my dream of Katherine and I settling at the onion grove was not out of reach?

As I continued to think about it, I noticed the horsemen were coming closer. I turned to Katherine, putting my hands on her cheeks as I looked into her pretty blue eyes.

"I want you to burn out the candles right now" she looked at me confused, then nodded and did as I'd asked. When we were sure that all of the candles were extinguished, Katherine and I embraced in the dark.

The horsemen outside rode by the schoolhouse, looked inside, and then rode away. I snickered. Figures. Trout would have actually come inside the schoolhouse to look. These morons just continued to ride, eager to get out of the rain.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked a minute later. My mind was reeling. If Katherine could make it home on her own and I went to ask Henry for a favor… then inconspicuously lead the sheriff in the wrong direction… it was a wild idea, but one that might work, if Katie and I worked together.

I gulped, looking up at the ceiling one last time, in the same spot I had when I told Katherine I could help in the first place. I turned to her, taking hold of her hands in the dark.

"Katherine, do you trust me?" I asked. She looked around for me in the dark, but couldn't see my face.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I explained to her my plan. If I were to get Henry to gather the preacher and a couple of the townsfolk and bring them to her house on the pretense that they wanted more peaches, which they would get, she and I could be officially married.

The grin on her face was wider than I had ever seen it, her blue eyes dancing in the dark light. "Sam!" she hissed. I chuckled and held her as she snuggled into my chest murmuring excitedly. Then she gasped. "What about Trout?"

I grinned. "I can fix that" she grinned mischeviously. As I walked her home, Mary Lou was already by the barn, grazing. I grinned and petted her. "Hey there, old girl… come to join the party?" Katie laughed before I took her into the house.

Taking one look around, my heart sank. We would never be able to reside in the town that hates me… simply because of my skin color.

I told Katherine to pack only what she needed. My mother had been about her size, so until she could make her own, my mother's clothes would have to do. Katie didn't mind though… just as I hoped she wouldn't.

I went back to Mr. McGregor's store, finding the gentleman stocking up for the night. He turned to me. "Ah! Sam! It's good to see you! Haven't seen you around these parts in a while" I could hear Henry's snort.

I smiled and addressed both gentleman with what I wanted and what I had in mind. If there was anyone I could trust, it was Mr. McGregor… he had a heart of gold and did not believe in separation… especially where love was involved.

"Hmm… that is serious… and Kather…I mean… Miss Barlow… she's safe?" I nodded. "For the time being… Henry, I need to call in that favor" Henry nodded. His brother Matthew was a preacher from Montana, who happened to be visiting during the time Mr. McGregor had been away.

Mr. McGregor's eyes twinkled in the light. "If you and Miss Barlow don't mind, I'd like to invite one other guest…Mrs. McAdams" Henry laughed out loud, which Laurence did not chastise him for; instead, he blushed slightly.

I grinned and nodded. Surely Katie wouldn't mind. "Of course" Soon, all six of us, including Matthew's young son John headed back to Katherine's house. She met us at the door wearing the same dress as before, but with a white apron.

I tried not to laugh. She laughed back at me. Matthew grinned and explained that where God was joy and love could never cease to abound.

Shawn: crunch...crunch...crunch...: Where's Kate?

Gus: about to blow a gasket while sitting next to Shawn in an unfamiliar house: I don't know, cut that out!

Shawn shrugs: munch munch munch

cq: Next!


	8. Dearly Beloved

**I know my Sam/Kate fans are going to start screaming after they read this chapter... Please Review!**

**Dearly Beloved...**

Sam's POV cont'd

After Mr. McGregor, Mrs. McAdams, the local seamstress and an elderly widow sat on chairs, we were just about to start when there was a knock on the door.

Laurence went to answer it and explained that Miss Barlow's student Hattie was here to see her. Katherine looked relieved and went outside.

A minute later, Hattie came in, all smiles followed by Katherine who shut and locked the door. As a precaution, we had drawn the blinds and curtains just in case.

Hattie was a young pretty girl of fourteen who got along well with Katherine, and dare I say it, young John as well. I motioned to the two and winked at Katie. She saw what I meant and tried not to laugh.

"Looks like you two are starting something" Laurence winked. Katie blushed. We both went back in front of Matthew, who had told John not to even think about it.

"Dearly beloved… we come together in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He continued, but I could only stare at Katherine. All my hopes and dreams for the past year were standing before me… I wished somebody would pinch me… I'm dreaming!

I turned just as Matthew called my name.

"Samuel Ezra Gardener, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, should enemies arise will you protect her, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others unto you save herself as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Katherine and squeezed her hands. "I do" Katherine blushed. Matthew turned to her with a smile.

"And do you, Katherine Margaret Barlow take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, should enemies arise will you aid him, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others unto you save himself as long as you both shall live?"

Katherine grinned and squeezed my hands tightly. "I do" she said. Matthew grinned, explained and blessed the rings, and we exchanged them. I was very careful putting my mother's ring on Katherine's wedding finger, which fit perfectly. She had likewise found her father's ring and put it on my finger.

Matthew prayed a couple's blessing over us, and then smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. Sam… by golly, you better kiss your wife!" we laughed and I took Katherine into my arms.

"I love you, Katherine" I whispered. It felt good to say her first name without the need for Miss in front. Now she was my wife, and nobody could say anything about it! "I love you too, Samuel" she smiled. We kissed for the second time in two hours.

When we were finished, every single person in the room was in quiet contemplative joy. Even Hattie had tears in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, not that you don't know… I give you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Ezra Gardener" the clapping was short but effective.

I held on to Katherine the whole time, afterwards as our guests enjoyed her spread of wine, water for the young'uns, cheese, bread, salted pork, and spiced peaches, afraid that if I let her go, this whole dream would slip away from me…


	9. Trouble Trout Strikes Again

**Trouble Trout strikes Again!**

Trout's POV

All my hopes, tarnished, all my dreams ripped away…. All for what? An onion picker! As I swish the hot liquid in my throat for the fifth time, I swallow, the alcohol burning my throat. I'm depressed, and angry.

What has he got that I don't? Her heart… my mind tickles. I growl, throwing the whiskey bottle against the wall, watching it smash into smithereens.

I'd like nothing better than to see them both… yes! That's it! My alcohol drenched mind was feeble in coming up with a plot for revenge.

The schoolhouse, where the town children learned would burn straight to the ground. Katherine was a black lovin' witch so she deserved to burn with her lover and the school itself!

Make them pay for what they've done, and teach the children that that's what happens when children fall 'in love' with another race.

"Boys! We're going for a ride… get your torches ready… that school's gonna burn!" the boys whooped and followed my lead.

Just you wait Katherine. Just you wait and see what happens when you double-cross Trout Walker! Hahahahaha! Cough* choke*

Normal POV

Sam and Henry waited a few minutes before slipping out the back way to get to the Mary Lou. Pushing it off of the dock, Sam gently put his wife's belongings underneath the satchel of onions.

He grinned as his new wedding band glinted in the moonlight. What God had put together, no man would tear asunder. Not even Trout Walker.

They had all agreed that for Hattie's alibi, she needed to speak to Miss Katherine about one of her lessons that were giving her trouble. Mrs. McAdams had come over a visit, and Hattie had learned how to make quilting squares.

Sam smiled. It was almost time to go. After Katie returned with Laurence, they would leave.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Sam looked over in the direction of town and noticed black smoke and orange flames seeping into the night sky.

Women were screaming and running away.

Sam's heart raced double time. Katherine!

Katherine's POV

Fear gripped me as Laurence and I saw the menfolk out riding with whiskey and torches. My stomach lurched as I saw they were heading in the direction of the school!

I ran to where the smoke was and watched in horror as the school, my beloved schoolhouse where I had taught so many of this town's youngsters, and had grown in relationship with my new husband, Sam, burned from the inside out.

As the torches and bottles broke the windows, I let out a scream. What were they doing? Why were they setting the school on fire? "Nooo!" I screamed, hoping that someone, anyone would help me to put out the flames.

Laurence had already rushed into the direction of the well to get some water. I ran over to Mr. Smith, one of the town's lawyers and officiators.

"Hey! Miss Barlow… glad you made it out of the schoolhouse!" he laughed. Tears flung to my eyes seemingly with no reason at all. What was he talking about?

"Stop it! Just do something!" I screamed. I thought… the sheriff! He could help me stop this!

As I ran back to the jail, where I had an inkling of that's where he might be, I could hear Trout hollering. "Yeah, girl! How you like me now?!" I ignored him. I rushed into the jail and saw the sheriff stooping over his desk.

"Sheriff, come quick! They're destroying the schoo-" I stopped in mid-sentence at the wolfish glint in the sheriff's eye. I gulped and took a step back.

He turned around fully to face me, a lecherous grin on his face. The next four words out of his mouth made my mouth dry and my face drained of color.

"Give me a kiss…"

Oh crap. Where's Sam when I need him?

Normal POV

"I've got to go back" Sam said. He was extremely worried on account of Katherine, his wife.

"Well… what are we gonna do?" Henry asked. "We can't just leave the boat here… Katherine's things are here" Sam nodded.

"Yes… I know… If I had brought Mary Lou…" there was a bray behind him. Sam grinned as Mary Lou stood behind him, grinning as if to say, did ya miss me? Sam went to her and petted her. He thought for a second.

"I'm going to put Katherine's things in the cart." Henry snorted. "Why do that? It's much easier for me to take it back to the onion grove… have things waitin' for ya'll when ya get back" Sam looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Henry grinned. "Why not? I owe you one, after all" Sam grinned.

"You don't owe me anything" he said, shaking his head, "But I'm sure Katherine and I would be very grateful" Henry nodded.

"Don't mention it… by the way… better get your missus before somethin' bad happens" Sam nodded, hugging Henry for a strange feeling what he felt was the last time.

"Thank you my friend… we both love you and are very grateful" the old man's eyes filled with tears.

"Boy, if your daddy could see you now" Sam smiled. "Go'on… git!" Sam chuckled, heading in the direction of town.

"Be good Mary Lou!" he called. Mary Lou hawed back.

Picking up his pace, Sam hurried into town. He had to find Katherine!

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksk

Cq: Yikes! Who's ready for the next chapter

Sam/Kate: raise their hands

Gus raises his hand

Shawn:... COOL!

Gus elbows Shawn furiously

cq: okay then...


	10. Slugger Sam

**Slugger Sam**

Katherine's POV

"Give me one good reason why I should do what you ask" I said, hating the vile man more than death itself.

"Cause you kissed the Onion picker" he sneered. "Tell me, Kath-er-ine…" he said, running his grubby paws in my hair. I shuddered. Sam would have a cow.

"Are his lips as tasty as Trout's? Tell ya what… you don't have to answer that question. Lord knows Trout is a slimeball anyway." He was coming closer.

I gulped, stepping toward the back wall toward his desk. The sheriff grinned evilly at me.

"Give me a kiss" He made a grab for me. "You're drunk!" I said, pushing his face away.

"I always get drunk before a hangin'" Realization that the sheriff was planning to hang my husband made me sick.

"Well you're gonna have to hang me first, cause I kissed him first!" The sheriff laughed as if I was saying a stupid joke.

"It aint against the law for you to kiss him" he said, coming closer to me. I gulped again.

"It's for him to kiss you" I was against the wall now, Sheriff Travers attempting to bite me like Dracula.

"You make one more move on my wife, and I swear I will skin you bare like the pig you are!" came a lethal growl from behind Travers' back.

I opened my eyes and peeked. Sam was standing there glaring at the sheriff with the sheriff's loaded pistol in his hands!

Sam's POV

I had been looking for Katherine everywhere, but I couldn't find her! Where was she? Seeing that the schoolhouse was being burned, I wanted to yell and tell them to stop, put the fire out, but my first concern was my wife.

I had to find her. I had made a vow that I would protect her and that was what I was going to do! Where would Katherine have gone… the sheriff!

I rushed over there until I heard voices by the open door. One of the inmates saw me, and put a finger to his lips. I nodded and listened.

"Tell me, Kath-er-ine…" Travers' said, I growled as I saw him running his grubby paws in my wife's hair. "Are his lips as tasty as Trout's? Tell ya what… you don't have to answer that question. Lord knows Trout is a slimeball anyway."

He was going closer to Katherine. I saw her as she gulped, stepping toward the back wall toward his desk. The sheriff grinned evilly at her.

"Give me a kiss" He made a grab for her. I about went out of my mind, but the inmate pointed to the bottle on the desk. I turned and noticed it was a bottle of scotch. Beside it was a loaded revolver…

"You're drunk!" Katherine said, pushing his face away. "I always get drunk before a hangin'" Realization that the sheriff was planning to hang me, made me sick. What was he going to do with Katherine?

"Well you're gonna have to hang me first, cause I kissed him first!" The sheriff laughed.

"It aint against the law for you to kiss him" he said, going closer to her. Katherine gulped again.

I picked up the gun, spun the barrel, clicked it into place, and went silently over to them. My father taught me how to be a man… how to use a gun if and when necessary. I was prepared if need be to blow the sheriff's brains out...

"It's for him to kiss you" Katherine was against the wall now, Sheriff Travers attempting to bite her like Dracula. Oh HECK no!

"You make one more move on my wife, and I swear I will skin you bare like the pig you are!" I said with a lethal growl from behind Travers' back.

Katherine opened her eyes and peeked. She was surprised and ecstatic that I was standing there glaring at the sheriff with the sheriff's loaded pistol in my hands…

Normal POV

"You _really_ gonna shoot me boy?" the sheriff sneered. Sam growled, raising the gun to Travers' head.

"I will if it gets you away from my wife" he hissed. The sheriff turned back to Katie with a smirk.

"Oooh… a black man with a gun… I'm _scared_" Sam glared, keeping the gun steady.

"You'd **_better_** be" the sheriff turned around, grabbing Katherine, holding a gun to her temple.

"Are you **_sure_** about_ that_?" Katherine whimpered, trying to keep away from the gun. It was no use… the sheriff had her in a choke hold so she couldn't move. Sam gulped.

"And did I hear that you two are… hitched?" the sheriff asked, cocking the pistol against Katherine. He chuckled at Katherine who was trying not to cry.

"Wassa matter sweetheart, the rest of us too **pale **for you?" he sneered.

"Nah…you just wanted to getchoo some color!" Sam studied Travers' hard… he growled at the insult, and raised the gun upwards…

"I guess it's time I gave you two a wedding present…" Travers' was laughing and had his finger on the trigger, dangerously close to Katherine's pulse. Travers' looked at Sam and glared hatefully, turning the gun on Sam, ready to pull the trigger.

"Welcome home, nig-" BAM! The sheriff hit the back wall and slumped to the floor. With a sob, Katherine ran into Sam's arms. Sam held his wife close, thankful that she was unharmed.

"We need to leave" he said shakily. Katherine nodded, checking to make sure he was dead. Sam grabbed the keys off of the desk, letting the two shocked inmates out of the jail.

"Muchos Gracias, Senior" Sam looked at the Mexican inmate strangely.

"He said thank you" Katherine said, getting up. Sam nodded. Grabbing Katherine's hand, and hiding the gun in his coat, they hurried out of the sheriff's office.

"We need to head down to the lake" Sam whispered. "Henry has gone back to the onion grove, to prepare" Despite the situation, Sam and Katherine smiled at each other. They shared their first kiss as a married couple. Sam ran his fingers in Katherine's hair.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered. "You saved my life" she whispered back.

"Hey! Over here!" their Mexican amigo whispered. The two grinned at each other and left. Katherine grinned to herself as she and Sam made their way back to the lake where Henry, Laurence, and Mary McAdams were waiting. Before she had stood up with Sam and left, she had put on some lipstick that thankfully, Sam had not noticed.

Flashback  
>Katherine kissed the dead sheriff's temple. Sam had shot him right between the eyes… an excellent shot.<p>

"Here's that kiss you wanted sheriff" she muttered. "Bye now!" Collecting the shell by the body, she hid it in her apron and got up to join her husband.

End Flashback  
>Sam looked at Katherine as they got ready to get into the boat. In the light of the torch Henry had in his hand, Sam noticed that his wife's lips were pink.<p>

"Um, darlin' did you put on any lipstick?" he asked skeptically. Katherine smiled. "My lips were chapped" Sam nodded, satisfied with that answer…

And thus begins the saga of Kissin Kate Barlow….

(A/N: hahaha not really… there's actually some chapters left To Be Loved and Be Loved By Me- Sam's Story. I thought this would be a good stopping spot. Read and Review!)


	11. Should Enemies Arise

**Cq of egypt does not own Holes or any mention of Psych**

**To My Reviewers...**

**All of you need tissues! lol**

MaverickPaxAPunch and twilightlover4ever**- **You two are gonna hate this, but please bear with me!

Tink's Emalia and aumontalc**-** Thanks for the Reviews guys! You rock!

Guest**- **So sorry you didn't enjoy that... once it's up, I can't take it down. :) How'd you like the story?

DTentBabe247- Now that's what I call a review! Whoot! :) thanks a bunch! btw who's your favorite camper? ;)

Thanks also to my favorites' and my followers, and a shout out to my newest charlotteicewolf77!

Thanks guys! Now on to the story! :)

**Should Enemies Arise**

A Few Minutes Later that Same Night…

Katherine's POV

After saying goodbye to our friends, Sam and I got into his boat that he would take us to the onion grove in.

I was excited, and a little jumpy. No one could tell that the Sherriff had been shot with his own gun… especially not Trout, having ingested all of that liquor.

I shuddered. The little half lie I told Sam, though my lips truly had been chapped, was eating away at me. It would never do if those Mexican fugitives told who had shot the sheriff. True, Sam had shot in self-defense, but that's not how Trout and the other men would see it.

Despite my feeling of guilt, the ripples that the oars made in the water due to my husband's rowing soothed me. After a minute I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam?" Sam stopped for a second and grinned at me.

"Yes, Katherine?" I looked down at the floor of the boat.

"I…gotta tell you somethin'" All of a sudden, the rowing stopped.

"Yes…" I tried not to giggle at the tone of his voice.

"Um… remember when I told you that I put lipstick on because my lips were chapped?" I couldn't see him, but Sam raised an eyebrow in the dark just then.

"Katherine Margaret Gardener… what did you do?" The way he'd said my name made me want to leap over the boat into his arms. That would probably make us tip over, which would make us splash, which would give away our position. I stayed put… a warm fuzzy feeling creeping into my tummy.

"I…uh…" I rubbed my hands together, looking over the dark water. Why was this so hard to say? "Ok..ok… I gave him that kiss he wanted so dang bad… there" Despite the morbid topic, Sam started to chuckle.

"I had a feeling that's what you did" I turned in confusion. Sam smirked. "Katherine… I shot him between the eyes. The bullet lodged straight into his brain. That's the second fastest way to die, because your heart goes into immediate shock" I stared wide eyed at him.

"Sam… if we ever leave Green Lake and move to a different state, will you please become a doctor?" Sam chuckled again.

"I married you, didn't I?" I blushed. Sam picked up the oars again.

"We're halfway there" he said. I nodded. Just being in his company like this made me happy.

"Sam… did you know that I had a dream about this?" Sam turned to me.

"What sort of dream, love?" I blushed again… I've been doing that a lot.

"That's why they call it a blushing bride" Sam smirked, reading my mind. I laughed, wondering how he did that. "Let's just say the onions tell me things…" Sam joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok… so that didn't go so well" he said, as we both sensed an awkward pause. I giggled after a bit, and looked up at the crescent moon.

"That day we saw each other, you were leaving and I had to go inside."

Sam grinned again. "Last week?" I laughed again, leaning back.

"K-Katherine… don't lean over like that… we're going to tip" I smirked and made a mental note for later.

"Don't even try it" Sam said.

I looked at him shocked. "Ok, so how are you reading my mind?"

My husband wiggled his fingers, gripping the oars with a grin. "Magic touch, I guess"

"Oh, Lord" I muttered. Sam shook his head.

Suddenly I thought I heard something behind us. One of the noises sounded like Mary Lou's braying. From where we were it looked like Henry was trying to calm her down. One of the men tried to stop him… there was an argument.

I opened my eyes wide and gasped, leaning over. Sam came over to me, gently pulling me back into the boat by my waist.

"Henry…don't…" Sam muttered quietly, watching just as anxiously, if not more. I watched in horror as the man loaded the gun and pointed it at Henry. A few seconds later...

POW!

A sob caught in my throat as Henry splashed into the water. Sam held me in his arms as I buried my head in his chest sobbing violently. Henry had just been murdered!

I could feel Sam's rapid heartbeat, and the silent shaking of his tears. There was yelling until I heard the words "Burn it!" It sounded like Trout.

There was a loud screeching whinny, then...

POW!

I felt Sam stiffen, and then shake with sobs.

_Mary Lou!_ I thought as I tried to turn my head, but Sam kept me where I was.

"Don't…"he whispered, "she's gone… Henry, Mary Lou…"

Sam and I held each other close; Mary Lou and Henry were both dead… neither one had deserved it. Their only crimes? Henry was black, and both he and Mary Lou were connected to the devil who had taken me from Trout.

A few minutes later, as Sam was still rowing, I thought I heard something behind us.

"Oh, no" I murmured. Trout and the others had found the sheriff and were coming after Sam! We had to move, fast!

"Sam…darling… is it alright if I have your coat? I'm a little cold." Sam, ever the gentleman, stopped and took off his overcoat and handed it to me. I put it on… it was too big for me, but very warm.

I moved to sit next to him. He looked at me in the dark.

"Wanting to learn?" he teased, his voice hoarse, and thick with grief. I nodded, trying not to let the worry creep into my face… it was dark, so he couldn't really see me.

"Ok, so you take the oars, one in each hand…" I did as he said. After learning a few strokes and doing it on my own, Sam grinned at me.

"You're a natural… too bad I didn't propose sooner" I laughed nervously. He seemed to catch the hitch in my voice, because he turned to me.

"Katie, love… are you alright?" I nodded.

"Of course, Sam… Why don't you get some rest…. Lay down on the boat bed." He studied me for a second, and then nodded.

"Alright… are you sure?" I nodded. I could hear the motor in the distance. Sam had saved my life twice… once for my honor, and once for my skin… it was high time I paid him back.

"Yes… here… give me your hat…" I put it on my head. Sam smirked from the floor of the boat. "Lookin good" he joked. I smiled, my eyes filling with tears.

"Go to sleep now… Like you said, we'll be home soon." Sam smiled as he kissed me again.

"I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I managed back. Sam lay down, falling asleep within minutes. Pulling at the oars, I pulled as hard as I could. It was slow progress, but I was able to manage.

Soon I was able to hear Sam snore. I giggled lightly. In all my twenty-two years, I'd never heard a man snore before… not even my father. I kept pulling at the oars, but there was a turn.

I pulled at the left oar and it steered me right. I pulled back, not realizing that Trout and his gang were gaining on me. As not to alarm Sam, I kept pulling. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded like,

"Yeah, boys, we got 'im now!" I gasped, prayed for deliverance, and pulled once more.

Crack…FIRE.

I gasped as something hit me; I wasn't expecting the hit in my chest...

it felt like fire...

and The PAIN! The bullet had hit me like a thunderbolt… I doubled over, trying not to make any noise and disturb Sam, as I quietly gasped and groaned in pain.

Blackness was invading my mind, and I could hear the boat chugging away, Trout and the others whooping and carrying on. I looked at Sam one last time and smiled, blood staining my teeth.

After about three minutes I passed out, and ended up in the shallow water with a splash, not ten feet from the landing pier near the grove. Darkness had fully consumed me as soon as I took my last look at my beloved Sam…

* * *

><p>AN: If it sounds unrealistic at the end, I apologize. Anyway I hope you liked it! Read and Review!


End file.
